The Proof of Love
by 0-SilverWolf-0
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are happily married, and expecting a baby!


Shizuru and Natsuki - The Proof of Love

Valentine's Contest Mai-Multiverse

"Just, thank you again, we appreciate it greatly, sir."

Shizuru was in the waiting room while Natsuki stood at the reception desk with a pay-phone in her hand. She wore brown trousers and a black coat which covered her white tank-top.

The last nine months for the Kruger family had been tough, but it was all worth it. Shizuru had even gave up her Otome gem, and Natsuki still worked at Garderobe, but Shizuru stayed at home to rest. Meanwhile, Natsuki had to work extremely hard to keep the money in balance. She earned a lot, seeing that the school was very popular, but she had to put some of the profit in savings, some in spending, some in charity, and the most in Shizuru's doctor's appointments.

"Yes, we will gave the company the check before the operation."

Shizuru sat in a chair. She was dressed in sweatpants and a bright pink, winter coat, and she clutched a mug of coffee in her mitten covered hands. The steam from the decaf filled cup smelled delicious, and the feeling of the hot drink warmed Shizuru's hands.

"Alright, again thank you. Goodbye." Natsuki put the phone back and went back to the chair she was sitting in that was next to Shizuru's. When she was situated, she grabbed a magazine from the table and flipped through it before gently placing her hand on Shizuru's thigh.

"How are you?" Asked Natsuki, looking over at Shizuru.

"I'm alright." Shizuru answered, setting the coffee on the table next to the chair that held the lamp.

Natsuki smiled and ignored the magazine, turning completely to Shizuru. She looked down at the large bulge in Shizuru's stomach and moved to place her ear above Shizuru's belly button.

"Must be asleep." Shizuru said when Natsuki didn't react.

"What are we going to name it?"

Shizuru smiled and moved her fingers through Natsuki's blue hair. "Whatever you want, Natsuki."

Natsuki chuckled and sat back up. "Shizuru, you are the one who carried the baby, you should have a say."

"If it's a girl, you pick. If it's a boy, it will be Shouta."

"Shouta Kruger." Natsuki repeated, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you think it's okay?" Shizuru asked, looking into Natsuki's deep, green eyes.

Natsuki nodded, and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes. "I like it."

"What about you?"

"Mizuku."

"Mizuku? I like that." Shizuru contemplated.

The next couple minutes were quiet, and sure enough, it didn't last. Shizuru groaned suddenly, and Natsuki sat up quickly, looking to her wife who was bending over. Shizuru's face was beat red, and sweat poured from her hair line.

"Shizuru? Time?"

"Yes!"

"Doctor, we need to get in now!" Natsuki barked at the reception desk.

Soon, a wheelchair was in front of them as well as three nurses. Natsuki helped Shizuru into the chair and motioned for the nurses to hurry up. The grabbed the grips on the chair and wheeled Shizuru into the back. She was put on a hospital bed, and the main doctor was ready for Shizuru and the baby. To make Shizuru comfortable, a blue curtain was put up where her hips were. Now the blood would be hidden. Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hand and placed a quick kiss on Shizuru's sweaty forehead.

"I need you to come fill out some things for us." A doctor said to Natsuki, pulling her aside. He handed her a clipboard and a pen saying, "Please fill this out, your wife will be fine."

"Yes, sir." Natsuki replied, looking at the clipboard while the nurses removed Shizuru's lower clothing and numbing the area that the child would be coming from.

"Alright, here, I filled it out." Natsuki said, setting the clipboard on the table, returning to Shizuru's side.

A nurse quickly moved over to the paper to see the name of the couple that needed their service. "Kruger?"

"Yes, ma'am." Natsuki answered, not taking her eyes off of Shizuru.

"Shizuru Kruger, we'll have this over and done with before you know it." a doctor said.

Shizuru screamed in pain in a reply, making Natsuki gasp with worry.

"Mrs. Kruger, let's start, okay? We need you to push."

"Oh, boy, here we go." Natsuki muttered, bending down to be at eye level with Shizuru.

Shizuru did what she was told, and she pushed as hard as she could. Her face tightened up, and she gritted her teeth against each other. She knew she had numbing, but it still hurt like hell.

"You can do this, Shizuru! You can do it!" Natsuki cheered quietly.

"Push a little harder, ten seconds."

Shizuru complied.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Take a break. You're doing great, let's keep it up. Let's do fifteen seconds. One, two, three..."

He continued counting, and when he reached fifteen, a small round head was making its way into life.

"The head is almost out. This is the hardest part, it'll be over soon."

Shizuru continued, and soon enough, the newborn's head was out, and it was quickly followed by the rest of the body. Shizuru sighed deeply, and more numbing was placed on the hurt area.

Little cries were heard from the other side of the curtain, and Natsuki felt a tear run down her cheek and onto the floor.

"Mizuku Kruger." Natsuki whispered.

"Congradulations, it's a girl!" A brown haired nurse began, showing Shizuru the baby from over the curtain.

Shizuru burst into happy tears. She looked over at Natsuki and smiled deeply, and the two hugged.

"Natsuki-san? Shall you cut the cord?"

"I shall!" Natsuki exclaimed, following the nurse to the table where the baby was weighed.

"Cut right here." The nurse pointed to a section on the bloody strand of skin that hung from Mizuku.

Natsuki took a pair of scissors into her shaking hands and gently cut the cord from her baby. The nurse sealed the belly button, and looked down at the scale.

"Seven pounds." She said. "She is going to be healthy."

"Shizuru-san, we'll clean you up, and then your wife will take you down to see your baby."

"Alright, please make it quick." Shizuru said.

"Down in the nursery, your child will be cleaned and given some clothes. Then, you may take her home. Mizuku Kruger?"

"Yes, that is her name."

"We will also have the birth certificate ready."

Soon enough, Shizuru was placed back into the wheelchair pushed by Natsuki as a nurse lead them down to the nursery.

"I believe you still have a few minutes, Shizuru-san, you should get some lunch."

"I'll take her, I know where it is, and I know where the nursery is."

"Alright, I will leave you two alone then."

The nurse left, and Natsuki quickly wheeled the chair down to the cafeteria. Natsuki left Shizuru at a table and went to get some food. She wasn't that hungry, but he had prepared a tray for Shizuru. There was a bright, red apple, a bowl of chicken and noodle soup, and some small oeyster crackers on the side to add variety to the soup. Shizuru was happy when Natsuki let her eat and she ate like she hadn't gotten nourishment for days.

"So, Shizuru, this is the proof, the proof that we love each other."

"The soup?"

"No! The baby!" Natsuki giggled, knowing that Shizuru was joking with her.

Shizuru chuckled and took a spoonful of the soup, blew on it, and gently slurped it down. "I can't wait until we see her. She'll keep me company at home."

"What about me at work? You may get a forced relieve, but I have to work." Natsuki groaned.

"Oh, Natsuki, you'll be fine!"

A little while later, Shizuru had finished her food and Natsuki was ready to see the baby. Shizuru smiled and took Natsuki's hand as the latter helped the brunette into the wheelchair. Natsuki giggled lightly, and moved down to kiss Shizuru.

"The baby, Natsuki?"

"Ah, yes, let's go."

Shizuru waited patiently outside of the room while Natsuki went to check to see if it was alright to see their babuy. Sute enough, it was alright. Natsuki gently pushed Shizuru into the nursery and up to their baby's crib. When they got there, Natsuki took Shizuru's arm and aided her as she was trying to get up to get a look at her baby.

Little pink cheeks, perky cheeks, and a beautiful body beheld the baby, and Shizuru smiled and began to cry tears of excited joy.

"She's beautiful Natsuki, absolutely beautiful."

"Just like, you, love." Natsuki replied, turning Shizuru's head to kiss her on the lips.

For a while they watched the baby, and when it was almost time to take the baby home, her little eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing bright green, sparkling eyes.

"Sh-Shizuru! She has my eyes! My eyes!"

"Yes, she does, Natsuki. She is the proof of our love for one another, remember? made by each of us."

Natsuki embraced Shizuru when she picked up the child, and they became closer together as a family. Now, the two of them had something to show for how much they loved each other...their little Mizuku Kruger.


End file.
